villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Ivo Robotnik (AoStH)
Dr. Ivo Robotnik is the main antagonist of the cartoon Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a more comical version of his video game counterpart, who similarly desires to conquer Mobius and destroy Sonic the Hedgehog. While he is nowhere near as dangerous as his many other counterparts he has made up for it with his melodramatic flair and absolute refusal to give up despite his numerous failings. He was also quite possibly one of the most insane Robotnik's that ever graced the screen and has become both loved and hated by both fans and non-fans alike. He is also extremely extravagant in personality, having gone as far as creating a giant golden statue of himself that takes pride and place right outside his main stronghold. He was voiced by the late Long John Baldry. History Dr. Ivo Robotnik is portrayed as a mad scientist and supervillain who has terrorized Mobius for years and although powerful enough to hold his own fortress (complete with a large gold statue of himself outside) he never amassed the power of any of his other versions, however he was just as persistent - if not more so - and had a true love of villainy. He was also the only version of Robotnik to reach super forms, such as Super Robotnik and Supreme High Robotnik. Dr. Ivo Robotnik was also a genius despite his often idiotic behavior and created many hench-bots to aid him in his schemes to either take over Mobius, destroy Sonic or generally cause trouble - the most well-known of these hench-bot would be the trio of Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts - who served their master loyally but were often in the firing line of his wrath should things go wrong. Indeed this was one of Robotnik's major weaknesses in the series, he was extremely arrogant and almost always placed the blame for any failure on his underlings, he also despised anything nice and was very likely insane (for example he took pride in being called "ghastly" "fiendish" or "generally unpleasant"). Dr. Robotnik also had an equally insane mother who went by the name of Mama Robotnik, she was often cruel to her son and may very well of been the reason he turned to villainy in the first place as she was criminally insane and hated anything normal or pleasant (she also considered her son a complete failure despite his many attempts to please her). Despite the more comedic tone of the character to befit the series' style, Robotnik demonstrated that he was capable of truly reprehensible actions. One notable case in the episode "Mass Transit Trouble" involved him sabotaging mass transit systems across Mobius with bombs that would kill all present-and theoretically distant enough that Sonic couldn't save everyone. In the clip show episode "Hero of the Year", he tricked Sonic into a trap and caged all of his friends aboard a sinking yacht, leaving them to be drowned. Not to mention the countless times he kidnapped someone, notably Tails and Professor Von Schlemmer, and either forced them to work on a weapon intended for use against Sonic, or threatened to kill them. One particularly bad case involved him keeping his perceived romantic rival Lucas trapped in a cage for thirty years because Lucinda, a woman Robotnik loved and desired, cared about Lucas and wanted nothing to do with Robotnik. In other media ''Mean Bean Machine'' While most games feature a different version of Dr. Robotnik, the only game to ever have this particular incarnation of Eggman to appear in was Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. He serves as the main antagonist and the final boss of the game with his own music (every other opponent has the same music). He is also the only character to have his own voice in the game: Laughing when he wins and yelling when he loses. ''Sonic Live in Sydney'' Robotnik later reappeared in Sonic Live in Sydney. ''In the musical, Robotnik escapes Mobius with the Chaos Emeralds and makes a new base in Sydney, Australia, prompting Sonic, Tails and Sally Acorn to follow him. After spying on his enemies, Robotnik devises a plan to kidnap Sally by giving her a pair of "Eggboots" and sings the song ''Give Me Chaos. After capturing Sally by freezing her, Robotnik unsuccessfully attempts to woo her, causing Sonic, who discovered Robotnik's lair thanks to the audience, to dress up as "Doctor Sonicstition" and offer him a love potion. After drinking the love potion Robotnik, proclaims his love for Sally, only to fall asleep as the "love potion" was actually a sedative. After Sonic disposes of his bomb, Robotnik escapes and presumably goes back to Mobius. Gallery AoStH Music - Dr.Ivo Robotnik Theme Give Me Chaos - Sonic Live In Sydney Quotes Trivia *This incarnation of Robotnik has become the center of a slew of internet memes. One such meme is PINGAS, derived from his line: "Snoo'ping as' usual, I see?!" Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Supervillains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Alter-Ego Category:Incompetent Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Big Bads Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Control Freaks Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Self-Aware Category:Power Hungry Category:Parody/Homage Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Egotist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Incriminators Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creator Category:Warlords Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Gaolers Category:Rivals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Titular Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mastermind Category:God Wannabe Category:Military Category:Magic Category:Ensemble Category:Internet Villains Category:Elderly Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:On & Off Category:Kidnapper Category:Comedy Villains Category:Perverts Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Criminals Category:Scapegoat Category:Insecure Category:Pirates Category:Dimwits Category:Wealthy Category:Redeemed Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Revived